CS-8th March 2017
Adam tells Daniel he's paid his share of the flat rent and gives him £100 for housekeeping. Sinead feels burdened by the responsibility of making the final decision about the baby. Toyah tells Peter how nice it was to look after Oliver and how grateful she is to him for working hard to earn extra IVF money. Ken can't find his car keys and realises Adam still has them. Amy tells him how kind Adam was to her and warns Ken to be nicer to him. Daniel charms a dubious Robert into giving him a trial job as a waiter at the bistro. Cathy’s mortified at having embarrassed herself in front of Brian and is relieved to be going to visit Nessa in Scotland. Gemma wonders if Cathy’s taken a fancy to Brian. Sinead confesses her confusion to Beth and her aunt offers to have a proper chat with her after work. Adam flashes his cash in the Rovers but is stopped dead in his tracks when he sees Ronan in there. Chloe rings Street Cars for Peter's services. The Gazette prints Sally's statement about their article. Norris checks the online version for readers' comments. Aware that Adam slept with Trina, Ronan drops threatening hints to an oblivious Tracy and makes comments about Amy that are obvious threats to Adam. Peter fixes Chloe's television connections for her and she insists on paying for his time. Adam's alarmed when he sees Amy chatting to Ronan in the street. He makes it clear to Adam that he wants every penny back by the evening. A furious Adam finds the bag in his wardrobe is missing and goes for Daniel. He hears that Ken was snooping round for the car keys earlier. Furious at being attacked, Daniel rows with Sinead about the baby. Adam bursts into No.1 looking for Ken but only finds an astonished Tracy at home. Liz shows prospective buyers around the Rovers. Peter’s struck by an idea when Toyah tells him that £25,000 is coming from the sale of her and Toby's house. Beth makes Sinead see that she's already made up her mind about keeping the baby. Rosie hears Norris and Roy talking about the negative online comments and rushes home to read them. Sinead tells Daniel that she feels she knows and can trust him. Stung, he tells her there's lots she doesn't really know about him. At the end of his tether, a frantic Adam returns to No.1 and finds Ken. He shouts at him for the return his money and is threatened with the police. Adam comes clean about the drugs and the danger he's in. Ken is appalled. Daniel tells Sinead about his abandoned upbringing and they agree they could make a good go of bringing up a baby. Adam is beside himself when he finds Ken burning the money in the back yard and screams at his grandfather that he has no idea what he's done. Characters: ''' '''Adam Barlow Ken Barlow ' '''Amy Barlow ' 'Peter Barlow ' 'Tracy Barlow ' '''Toyah Battersby Daniel Osbourne ''' '''Sinead Tinker Beth Sutherland ' '''Liz McDonald ' 'Robert Preston ' 'Rosie Webster ' '''Tim Metcalfe 'Sally Metcalfe ' 'Gemma Winter ' 'Cathy Matthews ' 'Roy Cropper ' 'Norris Cole ' 'Chloe Tipton ' 'Ronan Truman '